


Jealousy to Drown Us Both

by williamastankova



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fight Sex, Fights, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Forty, Jealousy, M/M, Mmhm that's the good shit, Oblivious Joe, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, my personal favourite, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Joe gets hit on at a bar, and Forty gets angry about it. He decides to show him what he could have, if he just payed enough attention.(inspired by anon in my inbox on tumblr, thanks so much for the prompt! :))
Relationships: Joe Goldberg & Forty Quinn, Joe Goldberg/Forty Quinn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Jealousy to Drown Us Both

What are they doing here again? Wasn't this meant to be a fun night out, just the two of them, where they could go to a club and just forget about everyone else, and not have to worry about the drama of the outside world? Now, instead, he's watching as Forty huffs and storms off, leaving him stood alone at the bar, two drinks in hand, wide eyed and lost.

He decides to follow Forty pretty quickly. After all, this was meant to be _their_ night, and he's hardly about to go off and mingle with other people, leaving Forty to his apparent despair, in this unfamiliar environment. He puts the drinks down and chases Forty like a puppy-dog.

He finds him in some sort of modernistic alcove the bar's got installed, just by the bathrooms. The man is slumped over, sat on the cushioned, crimson velvet sofa there, the image of agony, mixed with a little of something else. Joe can't put his finger on it.

"Hey," he says softly as he approaches, stretching out an arm to rest on Forty's back in a comforting way. He makes to sit beside him, ready to talk over whatever this is that's come over him so suddenly, but then Forty's acting fast, jumping up and away from him.

"Don't _touch_ me!" He gestures alongside his words, pointing in an accusatory manner at Joe. "People might get the wrong idea."

His tone shifts for that last part, now seeming undeniably bitter, though Joe's not exactly sure why, what reason he has to feel as such. Regardless, he keeps his cool, and he remains standing, obeys Forty's orders and puts his arm down, positive that he's not going to try and touch him now.

"What's wrong, Forty?" Joe asks, like a mother speaking to a hurt child, "What happened back there?"

Forty breathes deeply once, then simply states, "You really are oblivious, aren't you?"

Joe can only nod, though he's not sure exactly how true that is. He thinks this is what Forty needs to have right now; a sense of superiority, making Joe feel small. That's okay, Joe thinks, just this once. Just when he really needs it.

"That guy," Forty gestures vaguely towards the bar, "Was flirting with you."

Oh. Well, maybe Joe really is oblivious after all, but it's not exactly like he goes around expecting guys to be looking at him like that, so he at least has somewhat of an excuse. Still, he just shrugs, asking, "So?"

Forty scoffs. "And you flirted back with him?"

Joe quirks an eyebrow. Well, there's something he wasn't expecting to be told. "I don't think so, Forty. I know when I'm flirting with someone, at least I like to think so."

"Do you?" Forty asks incredulously, though Joe figures that's a rhetorical question what with how Forty's brows fly up, almost like they're going to hit his forehead, and he doesn't leave enough space for Joe to answer as he continues, taking steps towards him, "Because I don't think you do. Do you know you've been flirting with me for _months_ now, Joe? Or do you just not care? Cool Joe, doesn't even have to try to pick people up because he's just so goddamn handsome-"

Forty stops abruptly when he realises how close he's made the two of them. He just breathes, seemingly studying Joe's face, and Joe doesn't speak because he thinks if he moves his lips, they might just end up accidentally kissing. That'd only add to this mess.

He half expects Forty to spit in his face, if not to just stalk away. What he's not expecting is for Forty's hands to clasp each side of his face and for the man to press a burning kiss onto his lips, sending Joe's mind into overdrive. What the _fuck_? He thought this was a night to just drink and get drunk, but they've barely had one drink each and here they are, making out by the public bathrooms.

A sense of rage forms in his chest and orders him to shove Forty off, which he does. He plants his hands firmly on the man's chest and pushes, managing to get him away. There's still that look in his eyes, like he wants to devour Joe whole, even when he's not upon him.

Joe wants to ask him what the fuck he thinks he's doing. He wants to warn him, to tell him if he does that again he's going to leave, to tell Love what her brother tried to do, quit his job and never see Forty again, except for maybe at family events if he and Love somehow manage to stay together for the long-term.

He doesn't, though. In the silence of their encounter, save for the booming music just one room over, there's nothing. They just stare at each other with animalistic glints shining in their eyes, Joe slowly succumbing to his desire, and then Forty comes back.

The man crosses the room at lightning speed. He doesn't seem to want to waste any single second he could spend kissing Joe, because as soon as he's in reaching distance, he grasps both of Joe's shoulders and begins walking him back until he hits the wall. The wind is knocked clean out of him, but he couldn't care less.

It's like a switch has flipped inside of him, letting go of all his inhibitions, forgetting who Love is and when (if ever) they were together. The only coherent thought he can manage is a repetitive hum of ' _Forty, Forty, Forty_ ', which is just about the only mantra he wouldn't mind having. 

Forty acts quickly. Whilst he's kissing Joe - so hot, so good, like it's the end of the world, like there's nobody he'd rather have - his hands find the hem of the other man's shirt and snake upwards, large hands devouring the soft, tan skin there. Joe stifles a moan.

Joe can only speak when Forty lets his lips go, dipping his head and attacking his neck with kisses and nips, and the only words he can think to say are, "So you've been flirting with me, then?"

"Since you came to work for me," Forty murmurs, the words making breath hit Joe's neck, and goosebumps run up and down his spine in unison with Forty's hands, "But thanks for noticing."

Joe smirks, but only has a private minute to do so because then Forty's biting along his jaw, hands finding a resting place at the top of his jeans, teasing his fingers just inside the material to graze the very top of Joe's plump ass, but never going any further. In aroused frustration, Joe finally lets himself moan, his hands tangling in the short curls of Forty's hair. He drags the man forcefully back into another kiss, square on the lips this time.

Joe can't believe he's doing this, can't believe Forty is letting him do this - wants him to do this, even. It's so terrible, so absolutely wrong, that Joe finds himself wanting it more than anything he's ever longed for in his life. He wants to feel it all, he realises suddenly as a crashing wave collapses atop him. He wants it all.

"Bathroom," Forty manages to whisper in his ear, playfully biting the lobe as he does so, then insists, "Now."

Joe's not one to disagree. With one look cast back to make sure they're heading into the right place, he and Forty walk back, one miracle-of-science entity now, into the bathroom, all but falling into a stall. He's sure there's other people there, but he doesn't give a single fuck.

As Forty begins to fumble for his belt and jean buttons, Joe lets himself smile, letting go completely. Oh well, he figures, he can always just deal with the consequences another time, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments, I absolutely ADORE reading them. also send me any prompts over at my tumblr (@samaraclegane) or comment them and I'll get on it! :)


End file.
